


Roller Skating is Dangerous

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Roller Skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir definitely gets the short end of the stick when Marco forces her to take him skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Skating is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true fucking story.  
> (Also thanks to my friend Sophie for helping me with a difficult part that I couldn't figure out how to write)

   Ymir hated trying new things. She hated even more that she couldn't say no to her little cousin, Freckled asshole aka Marco. Everyone thought he was a goddamn angel, but she knew differently. Marco always pushed her into doing this that she didn't want to do, or couldn't. Somehow he was always able to convince her to do things, with his stupid little pout and encouraging words. It was like being led straight to hell by a smiling demon. A very public hell usually.

   Which is how Ymir was now glaring ferociously at everyone around the pair while waiting to rent roller skates. Marco was bouncing happily at her side, and flashing blinding smiles at the progressively more flustered attendant behind the counter, immune to her harsh glares. The crowds around them were giving her a wide berth, which was definitely appreciated, even though Marco stuck to her side like an annoying gnat on fly paper.  An annoying gnat that couldn't stop buzzing in her ear about how excited he was.

    "Ymiie, aren't you excited?!" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he craned his neck to look at the people skating around the rink.  Ymir just sighed as the line shuffled forward a bit, knowing it wasn't worth the effort to snap at him for using such a stupid nickname.  Marco had a thing for giving everyone a nickname, no matter how short their name was to begin with.  Plus it probably wasn't worth getting into another fight with him, especially since he would get sympathy from everyone while she would get the short end of the stick.  Probably would get arrested again too.  Not worth it.

    "I'm just fucking glad you didn't want me to take you fucking ice skating," she grumbled, glaring at the pricing board that was hanging over the counter.  Roller skates were more expensive to rent, so Ymir decided that roller blades would make more sense to get.  Money wasn't exactly tight, but could she really justify spending $30 to rent a pair of smelly old skates that had probably been worn by a dozen other people?  Not at all.  $18 was much more reasonable in her mind.  If Marco wanted to rent skates, he would have to pay for that shit himself.  

   Satisfied with Ymir's answer, Marco bounced up to the counter, a picture of pure innocence and delight.  The blushing attendant stuttered out something about shoe sizes and prices, Marco's sweet smile turning almost predatory as he looked the attendant up and down.  Having Marco around did come with its perks, Ymir conceded, as the attendant gave them a steep discount on Marco's rented skates and her roller blades.  Marco graciously took the attendant's phone number on a scrap of receipt paper, as Ymir smirked and shouldered both pairs of rented footwear.  She knew that as soon as they were out of sight of the counter, that Marco would casually toss the paper out.  It was just how he did things.

   Thankfully the two of them were able to find a bench that wasn't miles away from the rink.  Given, they did share half of the bench with a group of people around their own age, but it was still better than having a full bench to themselves but so far away from the rink (at least, that was Marco's reasoning, and Ymir wasn't too fussed to argue about it).  But as Ymir slowly laced up her roller blades, she couldn't fight down a slight bit of panic when placing her feet on the ground and slipping around.  Marco was already eagerly skating, the old (and probably very gross) roller skates making a slight squeaking noise as he skated in circles around the bench, waiting for Ymir to get up and join him.  But she would never be able to live it down if she didn't get off her ass and follow him.

    Ymir took a second to concentrate before actually attempting to stand.  She felt like a newborn fawn, freckles and all, as she wobbled forward a little bit, Marco encouragingly skating close by.  Her hips ached as they strained too hard to try in vain to hold her on her feet - or rather, skates.  Her back too was straining, and the ache was slowly creeping up to her shoulders and her neck.  She looked up to see Marco zipping away, and it was unfair to her that he was skating so easily finding it. 

   He was flying, and she could feel her knees starting to wobble dangerously.  She was too far away to try to sit back on the bench, and there was no way in hell Ymir was going to latch onto one of the strangers that were nearby.  The closest thing now was the skating rink wall that separated observers from skaters.  Ymir tried oh-so very hard to reach the wall, arms thrown out to try and maintain her balance.  Out of the corner of her eye, Marco could be seen skating circles around a stranger (who was probably now a new friend, he could make friends in any situation), and as she allowed her attention to wander, she felt her left leg move too far forward, and her right leg was still directly under her body.

   Ymir felt her stomach drop as her left leg continued to move forward.  Very soon after, the rest of her was dropping, as her right leg crumpled up underneath her body.  Frantically, she threw her arms out, hoping to catch on to something, anything.  Even one of the random strangers would be helpful!  But no, as everyone was obviously able to realize she was about to fall, they had moved even further away, and nothing was stopping her descent.

  The loud crashing noise (along with a very undignified shout) drew the attention of everyone that hadn't already stopped to watch her fall.  Ymir winced, feeling the muscles in her right leg screaming in pain, as well as a very sharp pain from her ass.  A whine escaped her throat, as she looked down at her left leg sprawled out in front of her, and her curled right leg.  Marco was there within an instant, immediately babbling at her asking if she was alright.  It became almost immediately obvious to Ymir that the wheels of her roller blade was now...Up her ass.  Very painfully up her ass.  Shifting slightly, Ymir felt her eyes tear up as she watched Marco quickly untie and remove her left roller blade.

   "Holy shit," Ymir started, as Marco pulled her up and off of the roller skate underneath her, "how the fuck do you like having shit up your ass?"

   Marco sputtered at her to stop talking as he helped her to sit back on the bench behind them, with strangers laughing quietly at their misfortune.  Ymir just cackled at him, even as he ran off to get her an ice pack to sit on.  This was, admittedly, much better than their last trip to Barnes and Noble, she concluded, even though she was going to be sitting on an ice pack at a roller rink.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ymir? POOR ME, I WAS THE ONE WITH A ROLLER BLADE UP MY ASS


End file.
